Boys Don't Cry
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: It's okay, I know. I have known longer than either of you. After witnessing her two sons bond after the near death experience in .07 Percent, Angela flashes back to a nightmare Peter had 21 years ago and then a memory 15 years earlier. 2part miniseries
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Boys Don't Cry**

**Author: WingsStef **

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Disclaimer: Tim Kring owns Heroes, not me. This story isn't for profit. **

**Rating: K Plus: Contains content that is not for kiddies, but nothing sexual or even violent in nature.  
**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Angela, Nathan, and Peter Petrelli**

**Notes and Spoilers: Volume 1: Chapter 19: .07 Percent and the Graphic Novel Chapters 24 to 29 "War Buddies"**

* * *

**Part 1 **

Angela Petrelli watched her two boys from the hallway. She found herself smiling just slightly as she pictured the picture Claire looked at just moments before: The picture of Nathan and Peter at Nathan's wedding.

"Maybe she's here to save us." Peter said, desperate, pleading for the words to be true. "Perhaps if Claire's here. I won't blow up?"

Nathan stared at Peter with insecure eyes. Nathan was strong for the most part but Angela knew Nathan had his weaknesses. Peter was one of them, as was Claire. Nathan's power was so relevant, he had all these responsibilities that he needed to run from but when his feet decided to fail him, as he stood froze in time, his being managed. Through the madness he inherited, he evolved to fly away. He found a way to be able, to escape, in a way so fast that sound breaks. Angela could sense her elder son being on that edge right now. She knew one right coaxing from Peter could make the difference between life and death.

Peter turned around and noticed Angela watching the two of them. Angela found herself giving them a slight wave. Never would she be over the fact that her younger son, the one Dr. Mohinder Suresh brought home in his cab. The one where the words "He's dead" stopped her heart beat and stalled her breath. These were words she wouldn't believe but that option left the second she felt Peter's cold skin beneath her finger tips and more so when she collapsed in tears; she was denied the comfort of the rise and fall of his chest, a saving grace she had during Peter's two week coma.

"About what just happened..." Peter began.

Nathan gave Peter a glance that hinted hesitation but he didn't say a word, resolving that the cat was out of the bag.

"Nathan and I...we have to tell you something."

Angela smiled at them.

"It's okay." she told them, in a tone just above a whisper. "I know."

Peter looked at her curiously.

"I have known longer than either than of you."

Nathan stared at her. Peter was surprised but Nathan had this look on his face, which was not exactly angry but at the same time was a look that relayed. "Why?!" Why did she choose to keep things so hidden. Why did she let him suffer alone?

She had her reasons, and she understood they may be reason they did not understand. But she had responsibilities as a mother that did not end when her sons turned 21. She cared about them a great deal. Their powers were more bothersome than helpful. Sure seeing the future can pave a way to make a possible change, but what is a life that is constantly living on the edge? A life filled with nervousness and fear? One where vile people could and would hunt down the people she loved to use these abilities for wrong.

Angela braced herself against the wall, trying to steady herself. She had too many thoughts in her head that made her scream. That bomb has to go off. It was selfish, it was cruel, but it was the only way for them to be safe. That is what she has been telling herself anyway. Would Peter survive such an ordeal? He survived the piece of glass, but one look at Peter's eyes, Angela knew she could never be sure. Her baby refused to grow up. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but his rose-colored glasses made him blind to all the hate he tried to ignore. He wasn't so naive, he knew it existed but he saw good, and always had hope. Until now, and it was something she could not bear.

* * *

_**Twenty-One Years Ago...**_

A muffled scream disturbed her sleep. If the sound she heard didn't sound so frighten, she would be almost happy for the interruption . It wasn't a good night. Though, the thermosat insisted it was a nice and comfortable 72 degrees in her room, she couldn't stay warm. Winter came early to New York and the fact she was sharing her bed alone didn't help matters. Her husband was in Vegas again. At first, she was almost relieved when Linderman came to their door. For years the man she loved would go on and on about how his old War Buddy Dallas, who had great power that could be used as an asset to the world. However, when he went to their superiors, they wanted proof that Dallas refused to give. Hence, her husband became a joke and was discharged. Though, it wasn't a favorable one, it was not a dishonorable one either. He was diagnosed with a depression disorder. But he wasn't crazy Angela knew this. It made her afraid. She kept something from her husband for years now, an ability she possessed. It was an ability that haunted her dreams. After listening to her husband's ranting and ravings, she dared not to tell him. Hesitatant to use the powers for his perception of good.

She looked at the clock, it was two in the morning. She wouldn't bother the nanny this early in the morning and she had the feeling that Peter needed her. She just prayed that her extremely preceptive five year-old wouldn't noticed the fear in her eyes. He was the one that screamed out, and he was the one that needed the comfort, not her.

She climbed out of her bed and grabbed her robe to conceal her night gown and she walked the dark hallway, but when she made the turn to reach Peter's door, she saw his room empty.

"Peter?" she called as she turned herself in a circle looking for him. "Peter?"

"Mommy?" Peter asked from behind her. When he turned around Angel noticed Peter's tear ridden face and his left fist rubbing his bagged eye.

"Peter?" she asked in a soft calm voice, as she knelt down so she was at the same eye level as her son. "What's wrong?"

Peter looked around in the hallway, as if to check to see if they were alone before he answered.

"Where's Nathan?" he asked.

Angela smiled at Peter and began to play with his hair, affectingly removing the tear drenched bang that covered half his face.

"We are going to have to cut your hair," Angela said off handly.

Peter gently yet swiftly moved Angela's hand away from his face. He wanted an answer to his question.

"Mom," he called again, this time using what he considered the more big-kid name for his mother, "I want an answer! Where's Nathan?"

Angela felt herself fight from laughing. The tone from her five year-old was unusually impatient. Peter was picking up some bad traits, though she knew she was partly to blame. The Petrellis, regardless of by blood, or by marriage were known to be stubborn and knew what they wanted and had no hesitation to state such demands. And Peter was five-years-old and obviously had a nightmare she didn't want Peter to think she was dismissing him.

"He's at school honey," Angela replied, as she gently wiped Peter's tears away. "You know this. He will be home soon."

"When?" the child asked.

"A couple more weeks."

Peter stomped his feet. "That's forever! You need to call him!"

"It's two in the morning sweetheart. He has school in the morning, and so do you."

"He's sick."

"I'm sure he is fine. It's cold season," Angela explained as she gently placed her hands on Peter's small shoulders.

Peter shook his head.

"No. It's worse than that."

Angela pulled Peter into a hug.

"Oh Peter honey," she cooed in a soothing voice. "Nathan's fine. If something was wrong. I would know. Your brother is fine. Do you remember a few months ago when Nathan graduated from high school?"

Peter nodded.

"Remember what you told me after the ceremony?"

Peter shook his head.

Angela copped Peter's face with her hands. "Oh yes, you do. You told me that you couldn't wait until you graduated so you could be just like Nathan."

"And you told me that I had to go to school first," Peter added.

Angela smiled. "See, I knew you remembered. So you have to go back to bed. You had a nightmare, and I know it frightened you. But I am here okay? And Nathan is fine. So, come on.."

Angela extended her hand for Peter to take."I'll tuck you in."

Peter took Angela's hand and allowed Angela to tuck in him but he still wasn't satisfied.

"Are you sure Nathan is okay?"

Angela nodded, praying that she was telling the truth. She took a tissue and eyed Peter's cheeks.

She took deep breath before she asked the next question.

"Do you want to talk about what made you so upset?"

Peter started to hyper ventilate and Angela quickly gave him a near by glass of water.

"Nathan's scared. He was screaming and sick. Throwing up a lot. And sirens."

"Sirens?" Angela asked Peter just as the sound of sirens engulfed the room.

Angela looked at the window sourly. Maybe she should get Peter a different room, one with thicker windows and facing the garden instead of being so close to the street.

"I am sure he is fine," Angela stated again. "Do you want me to keep the light on for you?"

Peter started to untuck himself from the bed.

"I want you to call him."

"Peter, Nathan is probably sleeping. You should be too."

"He's not."

Angela sighed. This was perhaps quite true.

"Peter," she said trying her best not to lose patience. "I'm not going to call Nathan."

"Then I am!" Peter shouted as he sprung out of the bed looking for a phone.

Angela ran out to the hallway to stop Peter blocking the access to the nearest phone.

"Wait. I'll call him."

Peter ran into Angela's arms.

* * *

Eighteen-year-old Nathan got out of the shower; his head was throbbing. He was hoping the steam would do both his mind and body good.

He let the sink water run as he splashed water into his face. Perhaps the combination of hot and cold would snap him out of the funk he was in.

"Never again," he made his solemn vow. _Never again._

"Nathan!" he thought he heard his roommate call in the distance.

He massaged his temples in an alternating clockwise and counterclockwise matter, determining which direction was better as his foggy reflection cowered.

"Nathan?" the voice called this time closer.

Nathan jumped at the courtesy knock and grabbed his towel just in time.

"Nate! Phone!" the roommate shouted. At Nathan's blank stare, he added, "Are you okay?"

Nathan nodded.

He never threw up that much in his life. As he watched the ambulance take his friend Susie away, he was ashamed that he ran instead of staying with her. He drank too much himself, and the way he felt there was a slight moment that he thought he too could die.

But kept his consciousness. Susie wasn't as lucky. His memory was hazy but he remembered being dragged up the stairs by Chuck and Rick as Amy stayed with Susie. Her breathing was so hollow, Nathan remembered and he felt helpless as he caught her when she collapsed into his arms.

"Who is it Chuck?" he asked. "The hospital?"

At this moment he didn't even care about what his parents would think when they found out. If they found out...he was just worried about Susie and was drowning in remorse in regard to what happened to her. He didn't make her drink, but he didn't stop her, and now...

Chuck shook his head.

"What?" Nathan mouthed. "What is it?" he whispered.

Chuck shook his head.

"It's your mom."

Nathan covered his face with his hands. If he was next to a window, he wouldn't trust himself that he wouldn't attempt flying away.

After a few more seconds that seemed like hours, Nathan turned off the faucet and took the phone.

"Hello? Ma?"

"Nathan. How are you sweet heart?"

Nathan bit his lip. How much did his mother know? Should he lie? Omit the truth. But the tone didn't seem angry or disappointed, just slightly concerned.

"Peter..." she began.

Nathan felt himself brace himself on his bed post. After what happened tonight, nothing could be wrong with his baby brother, fate couldn't be that cruel. Nathan blinked the thoughts away. Angela didn't sound quite upset enough for that either. But why the late night call?

"It's 2:21 AM," Nathan stated, looking over at his alarm clock. "That's fairly late for a catch up call."

Nathan decided to take the chance. He was eighteen now; she couldn't exactly ground him. Taking way his college funds would be more damaging to the family's image so he figured he was considerably safe.

"What's up with the call in the middle the night? Do you really need to keep tabs on me?"

Angela rolled her eyes.

"I am going to dismiss that. Like I said before, I am calling for Peter."

"What's wrong with Peter?" Nathan asked.

"He had a nightmare and has refused to go back to sleep until you talked to him."

Nathan sighed.

"Okay, give him the phone. I will talk to him."

"Thank you Nathan."

"Yeah." Nathan nodded, too tired to argue anymore. Plus, he figured that talking to Peter might actually make him feel better as well. It was slightly selfish but as demanding Peter was at times, partly due to the ignorance of their father, Peter was a joy. And joy was what he needed at the moment.

"Heya Pete," Nathan said into the phone. "I heard you had a bad dream?"

Peter nodded even though he knew Nathan could not see him. "Are you all right?" he asked instead.

Nathan tired to smile. "Yeah. Just tired. It's after two. You should be in bed."

"Couldn't sleep. I miss you."

"I miss you too Peter. I will be home for Thanksgiving."

"Too far a way."

Nathan nodded. "Yes, I know. I am sorry. Do you want me to call you tomorrow? After school?"

Peter nodded. "Yes. Please. You sure you are all right?"

"Definitely."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

Peter bit his lip. He wasn't so sure, but Nathan did promise to call him tomorrow after school.

"You will call me?"

"Yes. After school, so that means you have to go to bed. I have to too. Understand?"

Peter nodded. "Yes. Goodnight Nathan. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

Nathan hung up the phone.

"Who was that on the phone? Your brother."

Nathan nodded.

"I'm going to bed."

Chuck nodded.

"So are you okay?"

Nathan shook his head.

"Maybe in the morning."

"Okay," Chuck said as he put the bookmark in his European History text book and placed it on the bed stand.

* * *

Peter put the phone down and then yawned.

"I'm tired mom," he informed Angela.

Angela could not help but laugh this time.

"Then you should get to bed then."

Peter nodded.

"Now that I know Nathan is okay."

Angela nodded.

She hoped that was true.

* * *

**End of Part 1  
**

* * *

**Author Note: **_Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! _**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Boys Don't Cry**

**Fan dom: Heroes**

**Rating: T**

**Couples: None**

**Characters: Angela, Nathan, and Peter Petrelli**

**Notes and Spoilers: Spoilers through Chapter 19: .07 percent. Plus the Graphic Novel Chapters 24 to 29 "War Buddies"**

* * *

**Part 2**

"I don't know when he is going to call Peter," Angela said. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the park with Letitia?"

Peter shook his head. "Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Peter asked, before he reached for a cookie on the coffee table.

Angela nodded her head and smiled.

Nathan better have not forgotten. Nathan did sound a bit distracted on the phone, but it was two in the morning and he is a teenager. It was about twelve hours later and she knew Nathan was perhaps tired, drained with what happened.

Peter nodded. "He didn't forget. I know he didn't. Perhaps he is still in class."

Angela nodded, "Yes perhaps."

Peter shook his head. "I know he didn't."

* * *

Nathan opened the door to his dorm room. He was so tired, and his head was throbbing. It still amazed him that he was able to get through Professor Trent's lecture without falling asleep, especially on days the man talked about his golf meetings. Nathan wasn't sure what was more annoying, the dull ache he had left over from the party last night, or Mr. Trent's dull discussion about competing putting scores. 

He was so tired, that he just fell onto his bed and slept.

When Nathan looked at the clock, he was shocked to see that it said 2:17pm, not only did he sleep through his lunch break in which he promised to call his brother, but his afternoon class too. He threw his head back and hit it against the head board.

"Oh that was intelligent Nate," he muttered to himself.

He picked up the phone and dial his home number.

The phone rang and Peter jumped to it. Angela positioned herself though between Peter and the phone however, and grabbed it first. What if it was her husband in a testy mood, or even perhaps Linderman. She already spent half the day keeping Nathan's underage drinking incident under wraps. Her older son might have thought he was stealthy, but he was mistaken.

It was just one, of several things, Nathan didn't know she knew about.

* * *

_**She thought back to fifteen years earlier...**_

_The day her son Nathan gave her a shock.. He used always play with a toy air plane and a toy angel. Two things that could fly. Angela didn't realize the significance of that at first._

_But that all changed, one heart pounding night, when she saw her son Nathan at the top of the stairs, standing on the rail. Sure he could fly._

"_Ma!" Nathan called; he was standing at the top of the stairs, his arms extended._

"_What are you doing Nathan?" she asked her three year-old._

"_I'm going to fly like an angel," the child stated._

_Angela felt her heart stop in her chest._

"_But Angels have wings," she stated._

_Young Nathan stopped for a moment then. And looked at his mother._

"_Airplanes?"_

"_People fly them. Please be reasonable Nathan!"_

_Nathan looked at Angela confused._

"_I will fly."_

_Angela sighed, Nathan was just three years old, how was she going to get him to understand. She found herself run up the stairs just as Nathan jumped. Her right foot in front of the other, on the step above her she reached and grabbed Nathan, who actually did, to her amazement, hover for a few seconds, and held him close to her._

_Nathan placed his little hand on his mother's chest and felt it beat very quickly._

"_Scared?"_

"_Yes. Don't scare your Ma again. Don't ever do that again!" she said sternly. _

_She was sure her tone would scare Nathan, but frankly she did not care. Perhaps that would stop him from ever doing that again._

"_You will hurt yourself," she explained._

"_But I want to fly."_

"_No!"_

_Nathan looked up at his mother, with the beginning of tears in his eyes._

"_Don't cry," she whispered. She kissed a few of her finger tips and caressed Nathan's flush cheeks._

"_I love you," she whispered._

* * *

"Ma?" Nathan called from the phone, which pulled Angela back to1985. "Are you there?" 

Angela nodded. "Yes, I am sorry. Hello Nathan. You're late. Your brother has been waiting all afternoon.

Nathan sighed. "I am sorry. I overslept. May I talk to him please."

"Overslept?" Angela muttered.

"Ma, please?"

Angela rolled her eyes, "Very well. Peter? Your brother is on the phone."

"Yay!" Peter shouted and he grabbed the phone from their mother.

"Hello?" Peter said eagerly into the phone. "You are late. How are you? Feeling better?"

Nathan laughed, Peter was asking a question a second.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry that I made you wait. Are you going to tell me what your nightmare was about?" Nathan replied.

Peter turned away and bit his lip.

Nathan on the other side of the phone held his breath. Uh oh.

"Peter?"

"You are going to say, I am lying."

Uh oh.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I dreamed that you were scared and sick."

Nathan turned away and bit his lip.

"You just missed me. Don't worry about me. I am fine."

Peter nodded. "Okay. Please keep calling me."

Nathan smiled, he decided he could indulge his five-year-old brother.

"Okay. I will. Of course I will call, you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Put our mother on the phone."

Peter nodded, "Okay, bye Nathan."

"Goodbye Pete."

Peter handed the phone to Angela.

"Hello?"

"You know; don't, you?"

Angela nodded. "What do you think?"

"Did you tell dad?"

"Of course not. Don't you think he has enough things to think about?" She didn't give Nathan time to respond when she added. "Don't break your promise to your brother."

"I won't."

Angela nodded.

"Be the man I know you can be my son. See you in two weeks."

Nathan nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Angela closed her eyes tightly as she turned the corner, and returned to November 2006. Her two sons fighting the war she never wanted them to fight. 

She wanted to focus, on the simple days, so many years ago.

"_What is a Vali-tor-ion?" five year-old Peter asked._

"_Hmm...?" Angela asked._

"_That man called Nathan the val–?"_

"_Valedictorian."_

"_What's a Valedictorian?"_

"_It's the title given to a very special student. One that gets the best grades."_

"_And he is going to be president one day?" Peter asked._

"_Peter could you be quiet and just stop asking questions. And just sit still and pay attention?" his father snapped at him before during his attention to the stage._

_Peter turned away and could feel a touch of tears before he looked up and saw Nathan on the stage smiling at him._

_Peter straighten up and decided to listen. "I want to grow up just like Nathan Mom," he whispered._

Angela remembered her husband turning to give the two of them a look and she send him a dirty look back. She grabbed a hold of Peter's hand and whispered.

"_You will start school next year. Now let's listen to Nathan's speech, okay?"_

_Peter nodded and he returned his attention to the stage._

* * *

Nathan walked down the stairs and found his mother sitting. Sitting at the same piece of furniture. The same piece of furniture where Peter laid dead, just moments before. 

He sat next to her and placed his arm around her.

"Tell my dau–tell Claire. That I want to see her."

Angela nodded and stood up. "What do you think about Paris?" she asked.

In a tone just above a whispered, he uttered, his eyes closed, as if he didn't know what he could do instead, "It's a good idea."

Angela stood up and kissed Nathan on the forehead and then nodded before she left the room.

Nathan started to walk up the stairs. He took the picture of him and Peter on the shelf and studied it again.

* * *

"_I don't know what I would do. I don't know who I would be."_

"_Of course. You would be Nathan Petrelli. Valedictorian. Voted most likely to be–you would be with me or without me."_

"No Peter," he whispered. "I would be lost."

* * *

**The End of Part 2**


End file.
